Logan
History Little is known of Logan's past, save that he has been alive since before World War Two. During WWII, Logan, while working in the U.S Army, teamed up with Captain America to save a scientist who had been captured by the Red Skull. Some time after the war, Logan was kidnapped by an anonymous agency and had his mind wiped. Logan's bone were then laced with adamantium, an unbreakable metal, and he was forced to work with Sabretooth, Maverick and Silver Fox in Team X which was run by Weapon X. However, Logan's memories of Team X were later proven to be false and implanted. Having escaped Weapon X, Logan was found in the Canadian wilderness by James Hudson and his wife Heather Hudson and the couple took Logan into their home to recuperate. Logan then joined Alpha Flight, a Canadian superhero that the Hudson's were both members of. However, when Charles Xavier visited Logan and asked him to join his X-Men, Logan agreed and left Alpha Flight for Xavier's team. When Logan first joined the X-Men, many of the members didn't trust him but this didn't last long and soon, Wolverine was a valued member of the team. Logan immediately became attracted to Jean Grey and this sparked conflict between Logan and Jean's boyfriend, Cyclops. This hostility worsened when Cyclops made the decision to leave fellow team mates, Beast and Morph to the mercy of the Sentinels after a mission to the Mutant Control Agency ended badly. Logan later encountered his old enemy, Sabretooth, after the X-Men took the mutant in to help him recuperate from a bad attack. Logan tried telling everyone that it was a bad idea to keep Sabretooth with them but no one listened to him. This proved to be a bad mistake when Sabretooth attacked Jubilee and Logan was just barely able to stop him. Not long after, Logan temporarily left the X-Men due to his feelings for Jean, and he went hiking across Northern Canada. There, he again encountered Sabretooth and the fight almost killed an Inuit tribe. Logan then returned to the X-Men and later helped to rescue the mutant hating, Senator Kelly. Scott and Jean later married but were kidnapped by Mister Sinister. It was during this altercation that the X-Men found out that Morph was not dead but had been brainwashed by Sinister against the X-Men. Logan later tried to help Morph and persuade him to come back to the X-Men but Morph refused and ran away. Logan refused to attend Scott and Jean's wedding, opting to fight robot models of Scott in the Danger Room instead. Logan later encountered his former lover, Yuriko Oyama, who was now going by the name of Lady Deathstrike, and the two fought. Logan saved Deathstrike from an alien infection but this did little to boost her opinion of him. Logan later encountered his old Team X team mates and they all discovered that their memories were false and implanted. Logan later visited the grave of the war criminal he and Captain America helped in WWII. Logan scratched hero onto the gravestone and went to have dinner with the dead war criminals daughter. Logan continues to fight for the X-Men, even after Xavier was taken by the Shi'ar for medical attention. Alternate Reality Versions Days of Future Past A much aged version of Logan lived in this reality as a mutant outlaw. On the run from the Sentinels, whom ruled this timeline, Wolverine and two other mutants were finally captured by the robot hunters and Bishop. Logan tried to persuade Bishop to turn against the Sentinels before they betrayed him, but the stubborn mutant wouldn't listen. True to Logan's words, the Sentinels captured Bishop and so the mutant prisoners broke free from their custody. Logan took Bishop to see Forge who had created a time machine, intending to go back in time and stop the event which caused this future to pass. Logan was supposed to go, but Bishop and Forge convinced Logan to let Bishop go. It is revealed that Logan is the last surviving X-Man. Legacy Virus Wolverine's skeleton is seen floating in tube in Forge's lab, suggesting the mutant had been dead for many years. Age of Apocalypse In this reality, Wolverine is married to Storm and Professor X was killed in his youth so the X-Men were never formed. Instead Wolverine is part of a band of rebels, opposing the villainous rule of their world. When Bishop and Shard arrived in this reality, Wolverine and Storm teamed up with them, in an effort to stop Trevor Fitzroy from killing Xavier. They manage to stop Xavier's death and are wiped from existence as a result. Jubilee's Story Wolverine was known as 'Logan', a troll in service of Jubilee, a legendary warrior. Logan aided in the downfall of Magnus the Magnificent (Magneto). Fact: First Appearance: Night of the Sentinels Part Last Appearance: Graduation Day Powers and Stats: *Powers: Healing Factor, Slowed Ageing, Advanced Senses, Advanced Strength, Adamantium Skeleton and Claws in both hands. *Superhuman Stamina, Speed, Strength, Durability, Agility, Reflexes.Enhanced Senses (Wolverine possesses animal-like senses such as night vision as well as hearing and a sense of smell comparable to an actual wolverine's),Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid; can regenerate from having his heart destroyed, and Old Man Logan, who has a weaker healing factor, can regenerate from being shot in the head with a healing factor negating bullet after having it removed), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Berserk Mode (Possesses a "Berserker Rage" that renders him feral, fighting purely on instinct and becoming difficult for even the most powerful telepaths to control), Resistance to Telepathy and most known diseases and illnesses, can duel Death for the right to return to his body when he is killed. *Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level physically | Solar System Level with claws. *Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed. *Lifting Strength: Class 10 ( can lift 10 tons) *Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class physically | Solar System Class with claws *Durability: Multi-City Block Level physically | Solar System Level with claws. Regeneration makes him very hard to kill *Stamina: Massively superhuman (can fight for several days without stopping, can hold his breath for 6 minutes, etc.) *Range: Extended melee range with his claws *'Standard Equipment:' Murasama (His sword) *'Intelligence:' Wolverine is considered the top covert ops agent in the world, mastery of dozens of different martial arts styles. Intimate knowledge of pressure points and human anatomy, Decades of combat experience against all types of international and intergalactic opponents, acute combat reflexes, with an expert knowledge of dozens of languages and world cultures. *'Weaknesses:' Carbonadium can weaken his healing factor, his metal skeleton makes him susceptible to both electricity and magnetism-based attacks. Category:Male characters